1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the detection of respiratory events during positive airway pressure therapy for a subject, and the resumption of therapy subsequent to a respiratory event being spontaneously ended by the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that provide positive pressure to the airway of a subject are known. Such systems may be used during sleep of the subject, and can be configured to detect respiratory events that disrupt respiration by the subject. In conventional systems, a test pulse of gas is transmitted to the airway of the subject during a respiratory event to determine more information about the respiratory event. In some cases, the transmission of the test pulse of gas inadvertently prompts the subject to resume spontaneous breathing, thereby bringing an end to the respiratory event.